wikiesponjafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
O Gato Kenny (transcrição)
Transcrição do episódio : O Gato Kenny. * episode begins at the Krusty Krab and Squidward is doing his duty at the cash register. Just then, something sucks through the window behind him. He looks in and sees SpongeBob trying to hold his breath * Squidward: '''SpongeBob, how about more Krabby Patties and less heavy breathing? * '''SpongeBob: uses his spatula to stop the alarm clock and he breathes out the air he's been holding onto Squidward causing his head to expand. Squidward pushes backs out of the window Wow! That's the longest I've held my breath: three whole seconds. I'm gonna try for five seconds next. a very deep breath * Squidward: Keep that up and you'll lose consciousness. his breath ''Tentacles crossed. * '''SpongeBob:' to hold his breath as his face turns blue Silly Squidward. I'm not going to-- consciousness as Mr. Krabs bursts in the kitchen * Mr. Krabs: What's going on around here? SpongeBob lying unconscious on the kitchen floor. He takes out the bottle containing the secret formula and the smell of it revives him. SpongeBob wakes up * SpongeBob ''gibberish:'' ''What's going on? * '''Mr. Krabs: '''Well, I could be asking you the same thing, boy. * '''SpongeBob: Sorry, Mr. Krabs. I was merely emulating my latest media obsession... to a poster saying "KENNY! The Cat" with a picture of Kenny on it ♪ Kenny the Cat ♪ * Mr. Krabs: Kenny the Cat? What in clams' name is a... "the cat"? * SpongeBob: He's the greatest undersea athlete to originate from above the wet and briney. to several pictures of Kenny's famous career And he's been shattering records all over, holding his breath as he walks the ocean floor. I want to be just like Kenny the Cat. a deep breath and holds it as he walks to Mr. Krabs That's what he does: he walks like that and holds his breath like that. Kenny is a sensationality. out a tray of uncooked patties with lettuces cut in the shape of Kenny the Cat's head Haven't you noticed my recent lettuce customization? * Mr. Krabs: No. * SpongeBob: up to a huge collection of magazines with Kenny the Cat on them And you haven't perused my collection of Kenny the Cat periodicals? on the tv Or noticed Kenny on every TV channel known to fishkind? * Mr. Krabs: Uh, no. * SpongeBob: the door and a blimp shaped in the head of Kenny the Cat is flying But what about the Kenny the Cat blimp which hovers over Kenny the Cat Sports Stadium? * Mr. Krabs: 'Never noticed it. ''away, unimpressed * '''SpongeBob: Huh. You haven't seen him in your wallet? * Mr. Krabs: and gasps as he takes out his wallet Me wallet?! What's he been doing in there?out a couple of dollar bills with Kenny the Cat on them * SpongeBob: Oh, he's on all the new $50 bills. * Mr. Krabs: Oh, that Kenny the Cat. Well, he's a sensationality. * SpongeBob: Yeah! And he's visiting Bikini Bottom tomorrow with hundreds of his rabidly, loyal fans. * Mr. Krabs: Hundreds, you say? * SpongeBob: 'Maybe even a thousand! ''Krabs poses himself as a dollar sign in joy and triumph * '''Mr. Krabs: '''Say, kiddo, why don't see if you can't get old Kenny and his throng of fans to visit the old Krusty Krab for a while? * '''SpongeBob: I shall do my Krustiest, sir. to SpongeBob visiting Sandy's treedome but with no water helmet * Sandy: SpongeBob not wearing a water helmet and gasps in horror of his safety SpongeBob, don't you want your water helmet? to give him one as SpongeBob walks in holding his breath * SpongeBob: laughs Not necessary, Sandy. Like my personal hero, Kenny the Cat, I'm A-ok.makes an A-ok hand-gesture. He suddenly dries up and falls flat on the grass * Sandy: water on SpongeBob with a hose Well, if you ain't going to use your helmet, I suggest you make it quick, SpongeBob. * SpongeBob: to normal Hey, Sandy, you're kinda like a cat, aren't you? * Sandy: her head upside-down in disbelief Cat?! her head rightside-up In what way am I kind of like a cat? * SpongeBob: Well, aren't cats and squirrels basically the same thing? * Sandy: We are both mammals, but that is where the similarities end. Cats are no good scoundrels and I ain't never trusting one of them! * SpongeBob: Well, you can trust Kenny the-. He's the heroic cat who has been holding his breath for days at a time. * Sandy: to spray water on SpongeBob with her hose I hate to precipitate on your party, SpongeBob, but that is impossible. No air breather could ever do that. Not even me! in fear * SpongeBob: Very well, Sandra. If that is your stance, then so be it. Could "someone" be jealous of Kenny's dazzling lung capacity? to SpongeBob and Patrick in sleeping bags, and wearing foam hands on the street waiting for Kenny the Cat * SpongeBob & Patrick: Kenny the Cat! Kenny the Cat! Kenny the Cat! Peterson walks by * Nat Peterson: You do know that Kenny won't be here until 10:00. * SpongeBob: Uh-huh. * Nat Peterson: Tomorrow morning. * SpongeBob: Uh-huh, yeah. 14 hours is cutting it close but I had to work all day. * Nat Peterson: Hopeless. away * SpongeBob: You know, I read in Kenny Fancy Magazine that he's so used to holding his breath that when he's topside, he forgets to breathe. * Patrick: Wow! laughs Oh, that'd be like me forgetting to-- panicking ''Oh! Oh, oh, oh...out a taco from his pocket'' Oh, there you are, pocket taco. it * SpongeBob: sighs Patrick, have you ever gazed up into the starry night and see Kenny the Cat's face? * Patrick: No. * SpongeBob: shapes with his fingers like he's connecting the dots Find the goober constellation and the dorsal constellation, then squint your eyes and let the details fall into place. picture of Kenny the Cat is seen in the starry sky * Patrick: ''to see it but can't'' Uh... Nope, I don't see it. Kenny's really gotten into your head lately. * SpongeBob: Yeah, Kenny's awesome. Hey, that reminds me! out his make-up kit Let's paint our faces to look like Kenny! make-up on Patrick's face Perfect! face is painted in a really ugly looking design of Kenny the Cat We're the biggest Kenny the Cat fans ever! * Patrick: looks at himself in the mirror This, uh, is getting creepy. * SpongeBob: a nasty looking cat face on himself Hey, buddy. Check it out. * Patrick: make-up scares Patrick Sweet Neptune! Uh, SpongeBob, uh, I'm going to go now. Your obsession with Kenny is getting weird. * SpongeBob: But you didn't even get to see my new Kenny the Cat temporary tattoo. down his pants and shows Patrick his tattoo * Patrick: Oh, that's okay. See you, SpongeBob! away completely freaked out * SpongeBob: Well, I guess it's plain to see who the true Kenny the Cat fan is. to SpongeBob still awake in his sleeping bag until his alarm clock goes off 10:00! Kenny Time! out of his sleeping bag and stands next to the announcer * Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, now is the time you've all been waiting for. Kenny the Cat will do his signature walk. comes down the street, photographers take pictures * SpongeBob: turns into the shape of a heart ''Kenny! * '''Harold:' Thanks, Kenny! signs his fin * SpongeBob: Kenny, sir, it would mean a lot if you'd sign my official Kenny the Cat spatula. signs spatula Thanks, Kenny. You're so real. nods in agreement ''Oh, you're hungry? What do you say we move this autograph session to the Krusty Krab? ''gives him his A-ok handsign. SpongeBob stutters Did you see that?! Kenny just gave me his trademark A-ok handsign! a silly dance''Swoon! Swoon! ''to the Krusty Krab where a huge crowd is in front of it * Crowd: chatter * Mr. Krabs: 'One at a time, one at a time, please! Kenny the Cat will have time to meet each and every one of you's. ''quietly ''And I will have time to take each and every one of your dollars. ''voice; shocked ''Look at myself. I'm not being a very good host. ''to Kenny ''Uh, excuse me. You just make yourself at home, Kenny. I mean, Mr. the Cat. ''[takes out two ketchup packets and one mustard packet''Here you go! Condiments. On the house. Don't tell anybody. Welcome to the Krusty Krab family. ''laughs * oxygen tank slips from his back * '''SpongeBob: Mr. the Cat? Everything OK? draws a toilet and shows it to him ''Say, Mr. Krabs, this is gonna be a long day for Kenny. How about we give him a minute to freshen up? * '''Mr. Krabs:' What an excellent idea, SpongeBob! "A clean cat is a moneymaking cat," I always say. Please indistinct yourself of the lounge facilities. goes to the washroom * SpongeBob: Well, I'd best get back manning the grill. * Kenny: out the oxygen tank and throws it on the ground This gets real uncomfortable after a while. in. His face turns blue. He runs to the oxygen tank '' * '''SpongeBob:' the bathroom with a Krabby Patty on a plate ''Sorry to bother you, Mr. the Cat, but I thought you'd just like a bite to… ''the patty ''Whoa! * '''Kenny:' through the oxygen tank and sighs. SpongeBob starts to panic Good thing I've got this oxygen tank and mask, or otherwise there's no way I'd be able to hold my breath for this long. * SpongeBob: zooms in to his heart which has a face. It loses a tooth and eye, then breaks''How could you, Kenny?! You broke my heart! Here I was this entire time believing your act, only to discover that it was nothing but... an act! * '''Kenny': But it's not what you think! * SpongeBob: There's no room for thoughts now. Only for tears. away, sobbing * Kenny: SpongeBob, wait! over the oxygen tank, and uses it again * SpongeBob: I can't believe I fell for such a phony! Oh, well, time to move on. Guess I don't need my Kenny the Cat fan club membership card anymore. card and sniffles Or these Kenny the Cat posters. Oh, Kenny, how could you? sobs:'' You were my idol! You know, I should really talk about this with someone, or I might get... ''up of his face ''depressed. * '''Kenny:' SpongeBob, please, let me explain! I'm just a cat with a dream. A dream to give the gift of hope. See, above water, I'm a nobody: just another annoying cat. But down here, I'm someone special: someone who can make people happy. And if making the world a happier place makes me a criminal...to sob ...''then lock me up and throw away the key. Have mercy! ''sobbing * SpongeBob: All right, Kenny, all right. I promise I won't tell anyone. * Kenny: Really? * SpongeBob: Yes, really. * Kenny: All right! Thanks, Bob. You're the best friend I ever had! Now if you'll excuse moi, I've got to sign some autographs. the kitchen * Mr. Krabs: Ah, the cat of the hour is back! * Crowd: cheering * Mr. Krabs: All right, you ready to sign for these fine dollars—I mean, uh, suckers—I mean, uh, some autographs? nods his head * Crowd: cheering * Mr. Krabs: Well, alrighty then. That's what the consuming public wants to hear. * Billy Fishbowl: Sir, I just want to say that you're the biggest inspiration myself and my friends have ever known. Your ability to hold your breath changed our lives... forever. at his three friends. They are holding their breath while their faces turn purple. One of them falls down * SpongeBob: ''worried. He reads the note that Kenny wrote "You're welcome. I've been holding my breath for more than 20 years, no problem." ''gulps ''"You can too. Signed, Kenny the Breath-Holding Cat"? * '''Sandy:' Hiya, Kenny. Mind if I get your signature? writes the signature ''Gee, it sure is nice to meet another air-breathing, warm-blooded varmit down here. * '''Kenny:' Mm-hmm. * Sandy: Just out of scientific curiosity, how do you hold your breath for so long? and Kenny react * SpongeBob: nervously Uh, we needn't burden ourselves with such needless scientific technicalities, Sandy. * Sandy: I'm just wondering, SpongeBob. I mean, he does defy all scientific logic, starts to sweat''considering the fact that all air breathing mammals need oxygen to the brain and lungs to survive for more than 3 minutes. ''makes a serious face at Kenny. SpongeBob pushes her * SpongeBob: Hey, maybe we should show our fine guest a little more hospitality, hmm? * Sandy: him back ''What has gotten into you, SpongeBob? Can't I talk about what must surely be happening from a biological standpoint? I mean, like the lack of oxygen will heighten the capillaries in the lungs, causing a dangerous level of carbon monoxide to rise in the bloodstream, which in turn leads to a ghostly blue color to the skin, ''skin turns blue ''followed by eventual unconsciousness. * '''Kenny' ''screaming:'' I can't take it! I need oxygen! ''himself for his oxygen tank * '''Crowd: gasps * Kenny: the oxygen tank and sighs * Sandy: I knew Kenny was a fake! * Crowd: and leaves * Crowd Member: 'Liar! * '''Mr. Krabs: '''No! Come back! ''Kenny ''Aw, thanks a lot, you air-breathing charlatan! And you can forget about these free condiments too! ''back the condiments he gave Kenny. Cut to outside * '''SpongeBob: '''Gee, Kenny, I sure am sorry if I ruined your career. * '''Kenny: a suit like Sandy's ''Aww. It's okay, SpongeBob. Maybe the whole shamble is a big wake-up call to be honest. * '''SpongeBob:' Hey, I've got an idea. Most cats hate water, right? Well, you can be the cat that likes water. That way, you're still special. * Kenny: I like it! the A-ok handsign. SpongeBob does it back * Sandy: Just get out of here already. part of his suit, and he is rocketed back to the surface You can never trust a cat. Or is it a dog? Categoria:Transcrições dos episodios